


Angst for Anon

by 50tabsoffanfiction



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: I don't know how to tag this, M/M, burnt hands, for an anon from my tumblr blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50tabsoffanfiction/pseuds/50tabsoffanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>Plz write blitzstone (doesn't have to be just plz make hearth and blitzen main characters) here hearth gets injured (like hands or fingers i dont know) and can't communicate and blitzen freaks out.</p><p>Hearthstone’s PoV. It’s set a little before the actual book events so Magnus is still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angst for Anon

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Plz write blitzstone (doesn't have to be just plz make hearth and blitzen main characters) here hearth gets injured (like hands or fingers i dont know) and can't communicate and blitzen freaks out.
> 
> Sorry it took so long for me to write this. I couldn’t think of how Hearth injured his hands, I had an idea that he burnt his hands after minor baking accident I had (I burnt my finger I’m okay though). It’s more of Blitz taking care of Hearth then freaking out hope it’s okay, Hearthstone’s PoV. It’s set a little before the actual book events so Magnus is still alive. A little side note bold is Hearthstone reading lips, bold italic is when someone is talking and signing at the same time, and italic when they are just signing.

Hearthstone winced in pain. He looked at his palms, his skin was burnt, covered in blisters. It hurt to move his fingers. He didn’t care about that now. The only thing that is important is to find Blitzen and Magnus.

He ordered Blitz to take Magnus to the shelter. Magnus fell unconscious right when the attack happened. Blitzen wanted to argue, but Hearthstone didn’t have time. Now he was scanning the shelter for two people that mattered more to him then anything in the whole nine worlds. Blitzen found him first, he rushed towards him.

 **Hearth!** Hearthstone read his lips. He wanted to ask where Magnus was, if the boy was okay, if Blitz was okay but it hurt to move his hands. He couldn’t sign. Still seeing Blitzen eased his pain. Blitzen looked at him, his facisal expression screamed worry. He extanded his index fingers of both hands brought the fingers toward each other twice using a jabbing movement. The sign for hurt.

 _Are you hurt? Magnus is okay, he is watching TV._ Blitzen signed.

Hearth relaxed a bit. Blitzen and Magnus are fine. They are safe. Blitzen repeated his question. Hearthstone extanded his palms to show Blitzen the damage that fire giants made. Blitzen understood what the burnt hands meant. Hearthstone couldn’t talk. Blitzen covered his mouth in shock. Hearthstone couldn’t blame him. His palms were covered in red blisters. It was most likely second degree burn, and it hurt like hell. Blitz looked behind him as if something had alerted him. Hearth followed his gaze and saw Magnus. Magnus looked at Blitz then at Hearth. Hearth wanted to know what Blitz was telling the boy, but he couldn’t read his lips. Magnus eyed widened, and Hearth prayed that Blitzen hadn’t told him who they really are, or what he really is. Surely Blitz knew, out of all people, how dangerous that knowledge is. Blitzen turned to Hearth again.

 ** _Magnus is going to get some bandages for your hands._** Blitzen said. ** _We need to get this cleaned up._**

Blitzen lead Hearth to one of the bathrooms. Since it was a public bathroom the smell wasn’t pleasant, but after months of staying in shelters Hearthstone got used to it. Blitzen opened a tap of water testing it before he led Hearthstone’s hands under the stream. The water felt cold to Hearthstone, it hurt, but at the same time it was calming. Something moved from the corner of Hearth’s eye. Magnus was standing by the door. He raised his hands. In one hand he held some bandages, in the other a tube of cream.

 **Mr Fisher said this might help.** Magnus said showing off the cream.

Magnus handed the cream to Blitzen. Blitz took some of the soap and cleaned the burnt skin. With each touch Hearth winced in pain. After applying some ointment on the wounds, Blitzen used the bandages to wrap the burnt skin. Hearth watched Blitzen’s fingers working with grace and precision. Hearth was reminded of the time Blitz saved his life, by making the tanning bed. The bandages were tied loosely so he couldn’t feel the pressure of the fabric.

 ** _You shouldn’t sign if it hurts too much._** Blitz said as he signed out the words. Hearth wanted to tell him he knows, how it hurt to make hand gestures. How much he wished to tell him how he appreciated Blitz around. his hands were bandaged so his palms were open. He pressed the tip of his fingers to his lips and released it. The sign for “thank you”. It hurt, but he wanted to say it. And it was the least painful hand gesture he could make.

Later that night when Magnus fell asleep, it was Blitz’s turn to stand and guard the young demigod. Hearth watched Magnus breathe in his sleep. He looked so peaceful. He felt a small tap on his shoulder, and turned to see Blitz.

_Please be careful. I don’t want to lose you. I can’t watch over this kid alone. Blitzen signed. Be careful, for me. For Magnus. We can’t lose you. You are important._

Hearth couldn’t reply. He wanted to sign ‘I love you’, but it was painful to move his hands to make that gesture. He could feel his eyes tearing up. There were so many things he wanted to tell Blitz.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr dorkofthefandom


End file.
